The operation of computers and other electronic equipment is usually accompanied by high frequency noise, otherwise known as Electromagnetic Interference (EMI). The use of filter circuits with electrical connectors is known to reduce the deleterious effects of such high frequency noise. An example of such a circuit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,086 in which an electrical filter connector comprises a metallic shell having a dielectric housing wherein the housing includes a ferrite plate and capacitors disposed adjacent to through holes in the ferrite plate. This known device provides filtering through capacitive-inductive (LC) and capacitive-inductive-capacitive (CLC) circuits. However, the known device includes electrical contacts which require a series of staggered, bent sections and straight sections which pass through the LC or CLC components. This arrangement requires specialized manufacturing and assembly techniques. As increasing amount of electrical components are incorporated on PCBs, this arrangement utilizes a considerable amount of precious space when it is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Moreover, the known device lacks a broad selection of electrical connection means, components, and PCB locations for the electrical components. Additionally, the known device does not provide intrinsic interconnection between multi-circuit traces on a film or PCB.
In light of the forgoing, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a low-cost, easily assembled and installed FEC device, which is compact, capable of being used in conjunction with a broad range of electrical connection means and components, and yet can provide an adaptable arrangement for the interconnection of multi-circuit systems.